


Lucifer Blow Job Drabble (Daddy Kink)

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Lucifer have a master/slave relationship.  Daddy kink here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Blow Job Drabble (Daddy Kink)

“Fuck, Y/N,” the fallen angel moaned and writhed under you. 

you smirked, tightening your grip on his hard cock. You knew he was close, his cock was pulsing under your ministrations, precut leaking from his slit. 

Lucifer moaned, his head lifting up to watch your wet mouth envelope his dick again. His eyes intently watched you, sucking down his length, letting the tip hit the back of your throat. 

“Just like that, Y/N,” he gasped. “Such a good little cock sucker. …..” 

His words spurred you on, causing your panties to grow wetter. You gripped his cock, pumping it hard, sucking at the tip. Your tongue danced around the slit, lapping up his salty pre cum. 

“Yes, fuck, Yes!” Lucifer grunted out,hips canting up to meet your mouth. “Suck all down, slut.” 

You moaned, sucking him in deeper just as his cock released. His cum shot into your throat and you gulped it down greedily. You kept pumping him, forcing more of his cum out of him, drawing a sharp gasp from his lips. 

“Fuck, Y/N, stop,” he moaned, trying to pull away. 

You released him from your mouth, a lewd pop echoing in the room. smirking, you kept stroking him, gripping his hip so he couldn’t move. 

Lucifer raised his head, his lust filled gaze meeting your own. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Well, Daddy,” you hissed, enjoying your little game, your pet name for the devil. “I’m just a little cock slut, right? Well I need more cock, and I need it now.” 

You licked your lips, moving quickly to straddle him. You pushed your panties to the side, lining him up to your wet slit. Sliding down, your hungry pussy enveloped his cock, gripping him tightly. 

“Oh yeah, baby,” Lucifer moaned, his hands moving to your bouncing tits. “Ride your Daddy, ride him hard and squirt on his cock.” 

You moaned, his words sending a heat to your core. “Yes, Daddy, yes! I’m already so close….so close….sucking your cock made me so wet…..” 

Lucifer pinched your nipples, twisting them violently. He knew this would send you over the edge, like so many times before. 

You gasped, your hand reaching into your panties you rubbed your clit. Your back arched, and your pussy started to clench, cumming around your masters cock. A strangled cry left your lips. 

“That’s it baby, that’s it,” Lucifer pounded up into you, prolonging your orgasm. 

Exhausted you fell forward, nuzzling into your daddy’s neck. His hands moved to brush your hair from your face, kissing your temple gently. 

“Mmm, that was amazing Y/N. Youre getting so good at pleasing me.” 

You looked up, smiling. “I’m glad I make you happy, Daddy. Can we do it again?”


End file.
